Rogue
Real Name: Anna Marie (surname unrevealed) *'Current Alias:' Rogue *'Aliases:' Carol Danvers (when her "Danvers" personality was dominant), Ace, Anna Raven *'Relatives:' **Owen (father, possibly deceased) **Priscilla (mother, deceased) **Carrie (maternal aunt) **Raven Darkholme (unofficial foster mother) **Irene Adler (unofficial foster mother, deceased) **Kurt Wagner (unofficial foster brother) **Graydon Creed (unoffical foster brother, deceased) **Justine Chase (unofficial foster sister, deceased) **Trevor Chase (unoffical foster nephew) **Ruth Aldine (possible unofficial foster great-niece) **Luca Aldine (possible unofficial foster great-nephew) *'Affiliation:' Avengers Unity Division; formerly X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Salvagers, Lights (liaison), Advocates Squad, X-Treme X-Men, X.S.E., Brotherhood of Evil Mutants *'Base of Operations:' Schaefer Theater, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Beach House, Valle Soleada, California, Muir Island; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 120 lbs *'Eyes:' Green *'Hair:' Auburn *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Death:' Caldecott County, Mississippi Powers and Abilities Power Absorption: Rogue can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities; for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another person's memories, Rogue also gains the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue can only absorb abilities and memories from living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously or for the amount of power that she can absorb. Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with her, though some beings, including Juggernaut and Mojo have resisted this effect. While for most of her life, her use of this power was involuntary, Rogue has recently gained full control over it. This transfer is usually temporary, lasting for a period of time relative to how long contact is maintained, but the transfer may become permanent in certain cases. For example, she absorbed Ms. Marvel's powers permanently due to unknown reasons (Ms. Marvel's strange mix of human and Kree DNA may have had something to do with it) and she absorbed Sunfire's powers permanently when she absorbed the last of his life force by accident. Most often the process happens instantly when Rogue touches someone, but in certain instances where a being has possessed an extraordinary level of power they are able to resist her, and she may only share part of their memories and power. Her power is potentially lethal. Her flirtation, Cody Robbins, was in a comatose state for roughly a decade after her powers first manifested when they touched. He never fully awakened, and finally passed on instead of remaining on life support. However, Rogue has never actually killed with her powers; even under the influence of Strain 88, she only sent victims into a permanent vegetative state. As Rogue is absorbing the total psyche of a person, there is a risk of a personality overwhelming her and taking control of her body, including Spiral and Mr. Sinister who both proved to be the dominant personality. It has also been shown that even though Rogue forgets the memories she has absorbed when a psyche returns to its body, 'echoes' of their personalities remain buried in her mind. Rogue is able to absorb psyches and abilities of several beings at once, though the experience can be confusing and disorienting for her. Robotic beings are mostly immune to her power. Depending on the amount of organics left, she can usually affect cyborgs. She seems able to affect techno-organic beings. Powerful enough beings can withstand her touch and attempt to impose their own will on her or cause a feedback loop. Rogue's power has grown over time. Initially she was unable to absorb the powers of Wonder Man, a being a living ionic energy. However, in recent months she has been able to absorb him when previously she could not. Although she is capable of absorbing his powers, Colossus in metal form was able to make physical contact with her with no ill effects in one issue. However, Rogue has shown the ability to absorb him while he is in metal form in various other issues. Rogue's powers were greatly enhanced by Pandemonium via Strain 88, making the effects of her touch instantly permanent and all-consuming. Her powers returned to their normal levels after the mutant baby touches her. This also returned her mental status to normal, as the baby purged all previous templates and mental impressions from her being. It appears that Rogue is now able to voluntarily use her powers, now kissing Gambit and not hurting him or absorbing his powers. This appears to be because, before Professor Xavier helped her break them down, her power had formed many mental walls within her mind every time she used her abilities. As such her powers were crippled in their development freezing them in their nascent stage which severely limited Rogue's control. Yet when she, Gambit and Danger fought Ares in Utopia, her power absorption was still strong enough to weaken Ares to some level for Gambit to give the final blow, hinting that she can finally control her touch to be very deadly for enemies without hurting her friends. She later uses the much more debilitating version of her powers against the Avengers during her fight with the Avengers to defend Jean Grey School from Avengers' invasion, even making Falcon and She-Hulk immediately unconscious without any negative feedback on herself (besides the green skin from She-Hulk), stealing their powers and rendering them unconscious for quite a long time as she stated herself as "so it's time to get old school". A new twist in Rogue's powers consists of prompting her victims of her skin-to-skin contact, for a consent on the process. Rogue's victim can either resist the absorption and suffer, like originally with Rogue's powers, or instead submit to the absorption, and so the process instead becomes entirely fluent without consequences. Rogue has used this twist extensively in the Legacy series; just two examples of it are when aiding the victims of a subway collapse absorbing all rescuers' abilities, and also when quenching a riot in a prison of mutants absorbing the existence of some mutant-volunteers. More recently, Rogue now retains the powers and very essence of Wonder Man and can no longer freely touch others with her power. While she originally retained the consciousness of Simon Williams, the Master Scientist later removed it. Wonder Man Powers: Rogue possesses the following abilities as a result of permanently absorbing the energy of Wonder Man into her body: *'Ionic Energy Form:' The tissue and bones of her entire body have now been augmented in strength. She is now composed of organic matter that is permeated with this form of energy. **''Superhuman Strength:'' Rogue possesses vast superhuman strength, the limits of which are not known. She is listed above the class 100 limit. Her strength extends into her legs, as she is capable of superhuman leaps covering several hundred feet. **''Superhuman Speed:'' She can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. **''Superhuman Stamina:'' Her ion body grants her unlimited stamina and is, therefore, immune to fatigue. **''Superhuman Durability:'' Her bodily tissues are much harder and far more resistant to physical injury than the bodily tissues of a normal human. Rogue is highly resistant to penetration wounds, even from high caliber machine gun shells. She can also withstand tremendous impact forces, such as falling from great heights or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, without being hurt. She is also resistant to extremes in temperature. **''Superhuman Agility:'' Her agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Rogue's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. **''Superhuman Hearing:'' Her hearing has been enhanced to a superhuman degree. **''Energy Vision:'' Rogue can see beyond the usual spectrum visible to the human eye. **''Flight:'' Rogue is now able to fly through the air at great speeds, the exact limits of which are not known. She can fly at speeds in excess of 700 miles per hour. **''Immortality:'' Rogue is functionally immortal. Because of the ionic energy that empowers her, she no longer ages and is immune to disease and infection. This same energy sustains Rogue's physical vitality far more efficiently than the biochemical process that sustain ordinary human life. As a result, she no longer requires food, water, or oxygen. **''Ionic Regenerative Healing:'' Rogue's ionic form can heal itself from gunshot wounds, surgery, and even severed limbs. Former Powers Due to the nature of her mutant powers, Rogue has possessed a number of superhuman abilities over the years. Template Recall: Rogue had the ability to recall any powers she had ever absorbed, in addition to the Ms. Marvel powers which always stayed "on". When she first developed this power, Rogue would sometimes randomly sprout claws, steel skin, or even optic blasts. Through meditation, she was able to gain a limited amount of control over the templates and kept them from haphazardly manifesting. Sage later accelerated this ability. However, after the battle with Vargas, Rogue's templates apparently were lost. Due to unknown factors, Rogue permanently absorbed superhuman powers from Ms. Marvel, though these powers disappeared after battling Vargas. It has been suggested that Ms. Marvel's unique physiology played a role. Rogue once displayed the ability to absorb not only the powers of Nightcrawler, but also absorb the powers of the person Nightcrawler was touching (Cyclops). Superhuman Strength: Rogue, thanks to her amalgamated Mutant/Kree physiology, was able to lift around the same amount of weight that Ms. Marvel was. Thus, she was capable of lifting about 50 tons at her peak. Superhuman Speed: Rogue was capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. Superhuman Stamina: Rogue's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She was able to physically exert herelf at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair her. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Rogue was capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Superhuman Agility: Rogue's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes were heightened in a similar manner and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight: Rogue was capable of propelling herself through the air at tremendous speeds, around half the speed of sound. Seventh Sense: Rogue was subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power was not exactly reliable and was activated randomly. She once used it to predict where her teammate would teleport and from where Magus of the Technarchy would attack. Near-Invulnerability: Rogue possessed an amalgamated mutant human/alien Kree physiology that granted her a degree of immunity to toxins and poisons, as well as a virtually indestructible body. Telepathic Resistance: Rogue possessed a duplicate of Ms. Marvel's psyche, and her "double" consciousness made her resistant to telepathic probes from even the most powerful mind readers. Solar Flare: Rogue's absorbed mutant powers enabled her to absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it was converted to plasma, the superheated state of matter. Plasma is the state in which matter making up the sun exists; hence. Rogue could sheath her body in flame. *''Flight:'' Rogue could use her powers to create super-heated air currents which pushed her forward through the air. The speed Rogue could achieve in flight was not known. *''Plasma Blasts:'' Rogue had the ability to project the flames she generated as powerful blasts of energy *''Heat Signature Sense:'' Rogue had the ability to sense beings by the heat signature that they gave off. *''Plasma Shield:'' Rogue had the ability to manipulate the plasma around her to form an aura that could melt oncoming bullets or stave off other attacks. Solar Shielding Psi-Field: She was protected from the radiation she emitted by a short-range psionic force field which automatically came into being whenever air friction and also prevented excessive amounts of light from the plasma from reaching her eyes so as to blind or damage them. Rogue's body emitted a protective field whenever she used her powers. However, it was speculated that she could generate power in excess of natural protection. Electronic Surveillance Immunity: A "gift" from the goddess Roma rendered it impossible for her image to be recorded by cameras or other means of surveillance, appearing as a blur. Rogue possessed this power after being reborn by Roma, but it seems to have disappeared without explanation. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Power Absorption